1. Field
This invention relates to packaging and packages, especially flexible packages, which are easily openable to allow the consumption of products contained therein.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37CFR 1.97and 1.98
A known type of flexible package is described in WO200058174 in the form of a stand up bag comprising two side walls joined by top and bottom walls formed with gussets so that they each fold inwards of the package when in the flattened form. In manufacture, the side walls and top and bottom walls are formed as a tube which is closed each end by transverse seals which run the full width of the side walls to form an enclosure. Furthermore, the edges of the side walls where they join the top and bottom walls along fold lines are sealed to the adjoining edges of the top and bottom walls to form upstanding peripheral walls or rims which increase rigidity of the package. When a pack of this type is filled with a product it maintains a rectangular shape that will stand unsupported and presents good side walls for the presentation of information relating to its contents.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved package incorporating an easy open feature.